A Short Animal Observation
by kraigon
Summary: Animals observe humans over a short period of time.


Chapter 1

It was early morning on a breezy, cool, spring day and they dew was just lifting from the grass as the sun had began to make shining, glimmering, colors as it shown through the trees and hit the ground. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a rainbow was fading away fast as if it were timed to disappear so no one would be up to see it. In a old, forgotten, densely, wooded hillside in a small town near the bottom of Ohio sat three little Fawns hidden from view deep inside the woods. They were all lying in a moist, shady, mossy area and enjoying the blending colors of the rising sun as they appeared over the small town in the distance.

The oldest of the fawns was Ed and he was only older by 3 hours. He was slightly taller but weighed less than the rest and was in good shape to become a good game dear in the future. He was Lanky and really skinny despite the fact that he ate better than the other two. He was three weeks old and was proud to be the oldest even though it was only by a few hours. His hoofs here big compared to the thin, flimsy legs he had to stand on. In time his legs would get much stronger and he would be able to run very fast and be dominant to the other male deer. His body was long and slender and he looked more like a female fawn if it weren't for the minute knots on his head where his horns were coming through then you could easily mistake it.

The second oldest fawn was Ted and he was only older than his sister by a matter of minutes. He happened to move in their moms stomach and beat her out by luck. He was much heavier and lazier than the other two. He was tremendously obese and could barely stand and walk long at his young age. His body sagged from the weight and it put great pressure on his back to keep it from sagging while he stood. His legs were much stronger than his brother Ed's because of the extra weight he had to carry. His hoofs were wide and were big so he could balance easier on them without risking falling over. He liked to sit around and wait on food to come to him so he usually stayed under fruit trees and waited on the fruit to fall in hopes it would be close to him. His horns had not even began to bulge under the skin and it wasn't usual for a fawn almost 3 weeks old to not have the horns bulging under the skin waiting to pierce through and branch off into a beautiful, and intricate rack.

The youngest but not the most unfortunate fawn was Macy. She was not too heavy nor was she to slender. She was in between I guess you could say the average for a fawn of their age. She was fair and her hoofs were big enough but not to big and she was a curious deer and love to try new things for the first time and would do almost anything. With this she tried to do new things but Ted was always interrupting with breaks and other things cause he couldn't keep up with her. Ed was a little weak compared to her but he would get much stronger in time. She was always trying to keep going and explore but they liked to stop and rest and it forced her to spend a lot of time ahead looking where they would explore next. It was rough on Macy to stop and wait all the time cause she always wanting to learn more and expand her mind to all the woods they had their. She got used to waiting now and it wasn't so bad but she didn't like it much stopping all the time but it was part of her life

They were all three the related and grew up together and were the best of friends since they knew who one another were. Ed and Ted always picked on Macy because she was the youngest but now they couldn't because she had became better than them. She was stronger, smarter, and had a brilliant working mind in figuring things out by observing them over a period of time. They were all three good friends and didn't know they would all be going through a broad and fulfilling life after their brief and pre-mature childhood. They elected o enjoy being young while they were and spent a lot of time playing but some times they just sit around and thought about things. They usually just tricked one another or made bets for food they found for some fun and excitement in their lame, boring lives. This turned out to be the one thing that made them stumble upon something.


End file.
